Archery hunting is a popular sport that requires a number of skills and talents that are honed and developed through years of target practice and actual hunting. Certainly one of the most critical skills is developing the ability to bring the bow to full draw for obtaining maximum velocity for the arrow upon release and optimum shot placement on the target—the game animal. This requires both physical strength and finding a bow that has a comfortable draw weight (poundage of pull to get the bow to full draw) for that individual. However, it often occurs that the individual doesn't develop the requisite strength and thus when hunting exerts too little (pull) draw weight on the bow so that when the target is struck the arrow doesn't achieve sufficient penetration to the vitals of the game animal. In addition, the energy and lethality of the arrow is immediately diminished upon striking bone. Thus, the arrow must cut or break bone to reach the animal's vitals, and this results in the game animal being wounded but not quickly killed. The game animal often evades tracking and location by the hunter and dies in the undergrowth without ever being found. Therefore, it is desirable to design a cutting tip that does not completely lose energy upon striking the target, and is not compelled to follow the predetermined path of the arrow upon the arrow striking the target and then entering the target. The following patents disclose various improvements in the design of the cutting tip and the arrow to improve spin, stability, and accuracy.
For example, the Hoverath et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,696) discloses a magazine and blowpipe for projecting elongate projectiles and which includes a tubular pipe, a magazine, and a plurality of projectiles stored in the magazine and ejected one at a time from a discharge end of the pipe.
The Sprandel patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,579) discloses a swivel action adaptor for securing an arrowhead to the front end of an arrow shaft that includes a bushing that is cemented to the forward end of the arrow shaft and a spindle mounted to the bushing and having a tapered end that is cemented in the socket of the arrowhead.
The Simo patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,749) discloses an arrowhead body for attachment between the nosepiece and the head end of the arrow shaft, and which includes an adaptor having a having a rearward adapter shaft for insertion into the arrow shaft and an opposite forwardly extending adaptor shaft for attachment to the arrowhead body with the adaptor shafts and the adaptor in axial alignment with the arrow shaft and the arrowhead body.
The Tone patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,568) discloses a low frictional rotational element for interconnecting a broad blade arrowhead to the leading end of an arrow shaft, and which includes a housing for permanent installation to the leading end of the arrow shaft and an insert for disposition within the housing, with the insert including annular ridges that serve as low friction bearing surfaces against the inner annular surface of the housing. The insert includes a threaded hole to receive the threaded stud of the arrowhead.
The Saunders patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,067) discloses an arrow insert for a hollow arrow shaft that includes annular alignment rings, an enlarged shoulder, and a glue trap for gluing the insert to the inside annular surface of the arrow so that a fieldpoint can be secured to the insert and in position at the front end opening of the shaft of the arrow.
The Withorn, Jr. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,147) discloses an arrow thread tracking apparatus for a bow that includes a bolt assembly secured to the bow and a thread attached to the bolt assembly and the arrow for tracking the arrow.
The Hill patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,875) discloses a vaneless arrow shaft that includes a spinner tube having spiral grooves that is placed within the arrow shaft adjacent the nock end, and the arrow shaft having dimples that engage the grooves so that rotation is imparted to the arrow shaft when the bowstring is released for launching the arrow shaft.
The Hartman patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,700 B2) discloses an arrow spin device that includes a screw shaft having cylindrical leading and tailing ends and which is inserted into the arrow shaft so that engagement by, and release from, the bowstring imparts a spin to the arrow without the need for fletching.
The Becker patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,880 B2) discloses a fluted arrow that can be lighter and stronger than standard arrows, and a fluted arrow that has grooves or spirals along its length to impart rotation to the arrow for increased stability and greater velocity.
Nonetheless, despite the ingenuity of the above devices, there remains a need for an spinning insert to which the cutting tip can be attached for allowing the cutting tip to freely rotate relative to the arrow shaft whereupon when contact with the target occurs, the cutting tip can rotate off solid objects such as bone within the target to achieve greater penetration and a quicker, more humane kill.